Prussia x Chubby! Reader
by Demon Minx
Summary: Involves: Swearing, minor sexual themes, Prussia being awesome and just awesomeness in general. T just in case some one gets butt hurt and I hope you enjoy! I don't own hetalia or any of its characters, you, or the cover image!


Title: Prussian asshole

Reader POV

I hum along to Fuck The Rest by Falling In Reverse as it blares threw my ear buds and tap the arms of my chair. I look around and see people eating, talking and sleeping as they wait in the terminal. I'm sitting right next to the window as I wait for my flight, my phone is plugged into the bluish grey wall behind me. My seat feels like its black plastic and is barely cushioned. There is rows and rows of the same chairs filled with people of all kinds. I lean my head on the wall and sigh as I hear someone talking over the speaker and I pull the ear buds out to listen to the woman.

I listen closely as she announces that my flight to Spain is delayed by a hour due to technical issues. Every one groans, including me as I throw my hands up in the air then let them fall back onto the arms of the chair. I snuggle into my (f/c) hoodie as I start thinking about the schedule for my trip but my thoughts were soon interrupted by the feelings of little talons on my head. Jumping a little, I look up and see a yellow bird settling on my head. Then I hear a snake like laugh.

"Keseseses~ Hallo Frau. I see jou've met Gilbird, he's cute huh? Vell, not as cute as me but pretty cute.~" I furrow my eyebrows and look over in the direction of this egotistical man. He has silver hair with asymmetrical bangs with a pair of red eyes under them. Hes wearing a deep blue military uniform with an iron cross on his tie. He has tucked his pant legs into his brown boots. His tie is black along with his gloves. Plus he has a look on his face that makes him look like a gigantic twat, other than that, he's pretty cute. He approaches me then sits down in the seat to the left of me.

"I'm zhe awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, und vhat might your name be, sexy frau?" I raise my eyebrow a little as he snakes his arm around my large waist 'Er, did he just call me sexy?' I feel the tiny claws leave my head as the yellow fluff named Gilbird jumped off my head and onto Gilbert's. I sigh and answer plainly with a poker face.

"My names (y/n) (l/n), pleasure to meet you." I roll my eyes and stick the ear buds back into my ears as he smirks. He presses his ear next to mine and laughs as I pull away.

"Vhats wrong? Am I too close?" I growl lowly and go to move when I realize he isn't letting go of me. I look down, putting my hand over his and try prying him off but to no avail. I groan loudly and face him again with an obviously annoyed expression.

"What the hell do you want?" He pulls me a bit closer, my side being punctured a little by the arm of the chair in between us like a brick wall as he examines his clothed nails lazily.

"Keseseses~ Jou've peeked my interest, Frau. I vant to know more. Und possibly see more.~" His smirk seems to widen, if possible as he looks at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. I feel my face flare up as my cheeks turned a deep red, my eyes widen and my mouth opens slightly. I stutter a bit as I respond.

"F-Fuck you!" Feeling my eyebrow twitch as I grip the arms of the chair and pout a little. He simply chuckles as he grips my thigh roughly and I gasp loudly, attracting a little attention.

"Vhen, vhere und how hard?" Feeling and hearing my self growl I take the hand that was on my thigh and twist it slightly. At first he winces then he chuckles softly and moans.

"Aaaah~ Hurts so good!~" My growl increases then feel his grip on my waist loosen. I take the chance and stand up then start speeding walking away after grabbing my bags and flipping him off, yelling,

"Douche bag!"

Zhe awesome Prussias POV

((Prussia: VHICH IS ZHE BEST POV! Oh und ve're going back in time!))

I am sitting in the terminal waiting for my flight to see my friend Antonio in Spain which is being delayed. Of course I am right on time, like usual but these losers aren't. Grumbling I pout a bit in my uncomfortable seat then I feel Gilbirds feet leave my head and see him fly away. I spring up and follow him desperately, getting odd looks from some people and leaving my luggage sitting there. After a few minutes of running he finally lands on someone else's head. 'Dayum. Looks like mein little friend found me a Frau. Let zhe epic flirting commence!'

I strut over to her an introduce myself then she introduces her self as (Y/N). 'Vhat a pretty name...it suites her vell. Oh, I zhink she's a little annoyed.' I continue to flirt and she gets rather angry. 'Wow...she's feisty. But I like the feeling of her in my arms...' Suddenly she storms off throwing me an insult and giving me the middle finger, I blink a few times. I let Gilbird rest on my pointer finger and turn to him.

"Wow, she is immune to flirting. I hope I see her again..." Gilbird hops back on my head as I walk back to my stuff, (Y/N) still on my mind but I simply wait for my flight.

((Time skip. Brought to you by Romano. Romano: Shut up you puttana! Author-san: Exsqueeze me?!))

Finally! The airplane is ready to go and I'm boarding. I drag my bag behind me and step on to the plane, take a look at my ticket then head back to my seat. Walking passed all types of people, some business men and women who think they so important, people who are already sleeping and others are eating. Just like the terminal. 'Vhere zhe hell is zhis damn seat?! Oh...zhere...' As I walk up to my row, which is on the right side of the plane, I see that someone is already sitting in the chair next to mine. It's a an adorable chubby girl. She's wearing a (f/c) hoodie with with tight black gym shorts that hug her hips. And she is wearing some (f/c) converse and no make up on beside some foundation, eyeliner and some lip gloss. 'Vait a minute...she looks familiar...'

I get closer and see that its (Y/N)! She hasn't noticed me since she's looking out the window, head resting on the wall since she has the window seat. Once I shove my luggage next to hers in the over head cupboard (I can't remember what it's called...fuck.) I sit down in the comfy grey seat right next to her and cackle, suddenly catching her attention.

Readers POV

As I stare dreamily out the window, seeing only the wing of the plane and the runway and thinking about my schedule again a laugh interrupts me. A laugh I've recently heard so my head turns towards the source, a Prussian asshole.

"Keseseses~ Looks like ve'll be spending some time togezher Frau.~" He buckles up as I throw my head back and groan.

"Are you kidding me...?" Simply shaking my head then I lean back on the wall. Gilbert's face becomes pink as he blushes and scratches the back of his head.

"L-Listen...I uh since ve vill be spending a few hours togezher let's just start over, ja?" My eyes linger over to him, he looks almost nervous or stressed. I sigh and roll my eyes then respond.

"Ja. We can start over..." Suddenly his face lights up and he laughs, I giggle a bit. 'When he isn't being an ass, he's actually pretty cool...'

((Time skip. Brought to you by France! France: Ohohohonhon!~))

About half way through the flight me and Gilbert become good friends. He told me all about his friends and some of the good times they had together like the time he stuffed crabs down his friends Antonio's swim trunks at the beach with the help of his other friend Francis which made me laugh and I tell him about the time I threw a pie in my principles face and that made him laugh. Other times he would tell me about his child hood, which was actually quite sad at times. He was hurt badly because of he is albino and he started to form tears. I swung my arm around his shoulder and held him close, his face turned red as he turned away and said,

"I'm fine. No vorries!" He smiles up at me but I saw passed his charade. I ruffle his hair and smile sadly at him.

"Don't listen to the haters bro, you're awesome and ya know it. I happen to think albinos are cool and you like yourself, that's all that matters! That's what I told myself when dealing with dick heads at school. Everyone made fun of my weight and the way I dress. Even my music taste. I simply acted like a bad ass and flipped them off after dissing them. Cheer up!" He genuinely smiles and I wipe off a tear that fell out of eye. Suddenly he glops me and laughs.

"Jou are right frau!" I giggle and hug back tightly. He pulls back and his smile softens, and mine does as well. His arms are still hooked around my waist, the only thing standing between us a bothersome arm of the seat.

We start staring into each other's eyes intently. I see a lot of energy, love, humour as well as pain, crudeness and carelessness. Most of what I see is loneliness and strength. Over all, he's unique and a good person when he wants to be.

As we get lost into each others eyes, we didn't hear the pilot announcing that we are going through some turbulence. But suddenly I am jerked forward and our lips crash into each other. His lips are soft and gentle but we came together roughly, we both secretly like it. Both of our eyes widen and faces become scarlet, I push away. After that I become a stuttering mess and he does as well. Suddenly I blurt out,

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean too!" I cover my face and look down at the blue carpet of the airplane floor. I expect to hear him but instead I hear a high pitch voice come from behind me snicker and say,

"Of course you didn't! You knew you'd get rejected!" Some giggles are heard and snap my head around to see two girls with high heels, mini skirts, cut off sleeveless shirt, bleach blonde hair, fake eyelashes, deep blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick, tango orange skin and Gucci purses. They look like clones. I raise an eyebrow and decide to go all sassy on their asses.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, bitch?" Her and her friend stop giggling as I glare at them.

"You're a fat whale sitting with a hot guy. Of course you'll get rejected!" The giggling starts up again and I unbuckle so I can lean over the chair a bit, intimidating her. Gilbert looks astonished and very interested in what I'm going to do next.

"Listen here, I am gorgeous inside and out and if you can't see that, too bad but don't you dare call me a fat whale. Ever." Once again the giggling stops as one of the girls lean in and form her mouth into a snarl.

"What are you gonna do about, fatty?" I lean in as well and growl lowly not noticing Gilbert staring at my ass then back at my face. To my ass then to my face. Completely awe struck from my actions.

"Mother fucker, I can snap your legs like a tooth pick twiggy, Fuck off." (Orange is the new black reference) Immediately she growls back and flicks my forehead. 'Okay, that's it.' I pull her hair and bring her face closer to me, some people start staring. I push her head onto the rounded wall of the plane and she whimpers. After looking around I let go of her and sit back down, leaving every one that watched speechless. Especially Gilbert.

Back to Prussias POV

I can't believe (Y/N) just did that. She's a total bad ass, huh? Through out the whole flight we've been talking and she seems to understand me a lot. Just after a few hours of a flight I've got to know her well. Not only is she funny but she is also caring and smart plus she has self confidence and knows how to deal with losers. But I don't understand why people think she is ugly, I find her extremely attractive. Especially with those shorts hugging her huge sexy hips and ass. Mein gott, I can feel mein awesome five meters growing.

She turns to me and smirks at my wide eyes and open mouth. Then she asks in a smug voice,

"Vhat? Are you staring at mein awesomeness?" I snap out my daze as she impersonates my German accent and giggles then I chuckle darkly as an idea pops into my awesome head.

"Of course! But I'm much more awesome zhan jou!" She does a z-snap and looks at me with fake astonishment.

"DA F? I do not think so! Prove it!" The red in my eyes glisten over with mischief as grip the back of her neck as pull her forward, our lips meeting together roughly. She gasp and I take the chance, shoving my tongue in her mouth and start exploring my territory. I felt her face burn up and I smirk as try to encourage her by rubbing my tongue on hers. Hearing her moan softly then her tongue starts dancing with mine.

My hand leaves her neck ad caresses her cheek softly as the other runs down her sides. I feel a pressure on my chest and realize her hands were resting there an gripping my shirt a bit making me encouraged to continue but sadly we need air so we part.

(Y/N)'s face is pure red and she's biting her lip softly. I laugh and she looks down, embarrassed.

"If I vasnt more awesome zhan jou, vould I do zhat?" The blush on her face brightens and she hugs her self. I smile softly as I grab her chin softly and pull her face up, her eyes staring into mine.

"(Y/N), I've only known jou for a few hours but I feel a strong connection. Jou seem to understand me plus jou seem so sweet und caring. Und jou know how to take care of jour self. The vay jour carry jour self screams awesome! Not only do you have a lot inner beauty but jou have beauty on the outside too. Jour soft, beautiful facial features, jour cute and cuddly tummy, zhose sexy hips of jours plus jour huge and vonderful chest. Jou are worthy of so much love mien liebe und jou know zhat. Jou love jour self und joure so much fun to be around. Please allow zhe awesome me to take jou on a date when we reach Spain."

Seeing her eyes glossed over with tears a happy smile upon her adorable chubby face. She looks so happy and content, I never want to see her sad, she doesn't deserve to be. I'm glopped by her as she crys into my shoulder silently. Hands grip on the collar of my shirt as her head moved to my chest. She looks up at me with red puffy eyes and cheeks along with a growing smile.

"Thank you Gilbert. I really needed to hear that, especially from someone like you. You really make me feel better about my self." As she hugs me tightly I laugh and rub her back.

"Of course I do, I am awesome and jou are mein awesome frau!" The wheels of the plane skid across the run way and I can't wait to go on my date with (Y/N).

((Time skip. 2 years ahead!))

Readers POV

Me and Gilbert have been seeing each other for two years now. On our date for our one year anniversary he asked me to move in with him and I squealed then screamed yes so the whole world would know that I'm loving with him. Oh and did I mention that I'm pregnant? Yep, I'm 12 weeks pregnant with Gilbert's baby girl.

Right now I'm cuddling with him in our bed, laying under a blanket with the Prussian flag on it, and we are watching some TV. His arms are around my waist and he's pulling me closer, nuzzling my neck. I'm smiling like a big idiot as I comb his beautiful silver hair. We've been like this for about an hour now after coming home from an ultrasound. Our baby is heathy and is developing normally, we've decided her name will be Gwen. I'm glad I met a Prussian asshole at an airport terminal because now, I'm living an awesome life.


End file.
